life, death, rebirth, and a zoroa
by magmamaster1
Summary: When Ronan gets killed he finds himself reborn as a ralts. Now he's on a journey to find out why he was reborn with his pal Zoey who is a zorua. Accepting OC's.


**Death, Rebirth, and a Zoroa**

**Chapter 1**

**Why in the world am I a Pokemon? Oh yeah I was born like this.**

**Author's notes: Welcome to my new fanfic. No, not all chapter titles will be movie quotes only a few will. Remember to review. I am open to any suggestions, questions, complaints, comments, or just plain stupidity. And this takes place at the same region as my other fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own Ronan and Zoey.**

"**Telepathy"**

"_**Pokemon telepathy"**_

"**Human thought"**

"**_Pokemon thought"_ **

My name is Ronan at the moment I am white, about 5 ½ feet tall, I have blond hair, and I'm 12 years old but chose to stay home with my mom, and I have a job with the Professor Aspen. All right now on with the show.

While on my way back to the lab, I started to hear a sort of growling noise.

"What is that noise?" I asked and as I looked over to where the noise was coming from I saw a very mad looking growlithe. Then I saw the foam at its mouth and realized that it was rabid. "Down boy, down." I said slowly backing away from the puppy Pokemon motioning for it to stay where it was. Unfortunately the growlithe didn't do as I commanded and got into a battle pose all the while growling. I then felt a slight push on my lower leg as if it was being brushed up against. "Huh?" When I looked down I saw a zoroa in a battle pose that was similar to the growlithe's stance. I then realized what was going on and backed away from the scene. As I did this the growlithe took a few steps forward and went past the zoroa towards me. The zoroa then returned to its position next to me. "Wait you want to be my Pokemon?"

"_**Yep! My name is Zoey by the way."**_She said as she nodded in response.

"Alright then… wait, you can talk?" I questioned in amazement.

"_**No, I'm talking to you telepathically."**_

"Alright well, Zoey I choose you!"

"_Growlithe!"_ Yelled the growlithe as it fired a flamethrower right at me.

"_**Watch out!"**_ Zoey yelled at me after firing a shadow ball to counter the attack.

"Oh, sorry."

"_Grrrrooowwlll-ithe!" _The growlithe started at me with flame charge ready for impact.

"Ow!" As I yelled this in pain the growlithe turned around to grab Zoey by the tail and fling her into the woods. The fire dog then turned back to me and used a harsh fire blast attack at my face. Well not that harsh just knocked me down but this put me in the perfect position to bite my neck and let me bleed out right there in the middle of the road, and no, I couldn't get up and rush to the nearest hospital. 1) Because that hospital happened to be two towns away, and 2) the homicidal growlithe was scouting my body to make sure that I couldn't escape.

My eyes started to feel heavier than normal. I couldn't keep them open much longer… I saw black…still black… maybe I'm still alive... still black, alright that's it I'm getting up. "Ow." What did I hit my head on? Oh wait maybe I should open my eyes. Still black. "I'm getting out of this, whatever it is." As I pushed on the wall in front of me, I heard a slight crack.

"_**It's working."**_ I thought. I pushed harder. Hearing a loud crack, sunlight started to pour into the prison I was in, it seemed a little green. I shrugged it off. As I pushed more I heard yet another crack, but this time a large section of the wall… scratch that, the roof came off. Leaning forward I toppled out of the rest of what seemed to be an egg shaped prison.

"Why do the trees seem so big?"

"Because, you're a sissy little wuss." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a larger than normal mightyena lying down as if it had just awoken.

"Who are you calling a wuss?" I sad trying to sound tough.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you're a ralts."

"I'm a what?"

"A ralts, didn't you hear me?" I immediately ran off to find something reflective and found a puddle. Just like the mightyena said I'm a ralts.

"WHAT THE? I'M A RALTS?"

"What were you not born that way?" A sarcastic familiar feminine voice said from behind me.

"Zoey!" I ran over to greet her. "I'm so glad I found you." I continued while hugging the zoroa.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Ronan."

"You can't be him. He's at least 12 years old and you're a newborn."

"No really I'm Ronan."

"Prove it. What color is his hair?"

"Brown."

"How tall is he?"

"Five foot six."

"What moves did he tell me to use in our last battle?"

"None."

"What happened when I was gone?"

"The growlithe killed me." Zoey started to sniffle and sob of my death.

"OK, you're him."

"Told you. Now I have just one question, why am I a ralts?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, Ralts!" Yelled the same mightyena as earlier. "Your parents are looking for you."

"Parents?" Both Zoey and I simultaneously asked.

"Yeah, parents." The mightyena responded obviously out of breath. "Man kid, you're fast for a newly hatched. Come on we gotta get back to them."

"Okay, but can Zoey come too?"

"Fine." As we made our way back to the spot where I had hatched when a gardivior entered my view.

_Wait, if I act like I have no relation to them then what will happen?_ I thought.

"Hi mom." I said as a gallade came in to view as well.

"*Gasp* Honey look, he's back!" Yelled "my mom" as she rushed over to hug me. "Where have you been?"

My mind was telling me to say a smart aleck remark like _inside an egg _or _being killed_ but I knew better and simply hugged her back, mainly just to get out of the question. "Quick, go get Grace. She should see him."

"Who are you talking about exactly?"

"Your sister." I just stared in awe.

**Authors notes: So yeah full family. I just realized that including Ronan the family has one of each evolution of ralts. That's it for now please read and review.**


End file.
